


Horsepower

by sneetchstar



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Centaurs, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneetchstar/pseuds/sneetchstar
Summary: Crane's predicament becomes Abbie's problem.





	

“Climb on,” Crane says, sounding only slightly apprehensive about the whole thing.

“What? No. I am not going to ride y— ride on your back,” Abbie retorts, correcting herself before the unwitting double entendre slips out.

“Miss Mills, time is of the essence. And as I seem to be stuck in this form until we catch up with this... _wizard..._ the most logical course of action is for you to climb on my back and hold on tightly,” he argues. She still hesitates, and he adds, “I cannot fit inside a car, so we may as well take advantage of my hopefully temporary predicament while we can. I assure you, your weight will be nothing to me in this form.”

“Oh, thanks,” she sarcastically comments, stepping closer to him. She has to admit, he really is quite... impressive this way. Shining chestnut coat, graceful legs, long, flowing tail, rippling muscles. _He could at least wear a damn shirt though._

“I— oh dear,” he sighs. “Truly, I did not mean to cast aspersions on your person, Lieutenant, you must know this. I have lifted you up in my arms when fully human as well, and can say with all authority that you weigh little more than a child.” He sees the look on her face. “That’s not better, is it?”

“No,” she snaps. “Okay, if I’m climbing up, you need to... crouch down. Or something,” she says, stepping closer still. She hesitantly places her hand on his back and feels the warmth of him beneath her palm. Absentmindedly, she strokes him as though he actually were a horse.

He groans a low, quiet hum, and her hand freezes. “Sorry.”

He clears his throat. “No. It is I who should apologize. My... baser, um, equine instincts took hold for a moment.” He colors pink from his cheekbones to his belly, where human ends and horse begins. He gingerly kneels down with his front legs, and Abbie manages to jump up, sprawling awkwardly across him for a moment before throwing her leg over and hoisting herself into a sitting position, straddling his horse-back behind his human-back.

“This is weird.”

“Indeed,” he agrees. “Hold on.”

“To what??” she asks, her small hands raised, palms forward, just behind his back. “You... don’t have any reins or... a belt, or... a shirt, or _anything_ , and I...”

Crane squares his shoulders. “Just... wrap your arms around me and hold on tightly. I have no idea how fast I’ll be able to go or for how long.”

Abbie takes a deep breath. _He’s so warm and solid and… comforting. I almost prefer him as a centaur. No. That’s stupid._ “Okay,” she says. She scoots a little further forward and delicately wraps her arms around his torso.

Her arms around him, her hands on his bare skin make his heart beat faster, but he maintains his composure. He thinks he does anyway. “Ready?” he asks, his voice slightly husky.

“Giddy-up!” she says, unable to help herself.

He turns his head, glowering down at her with his eyebrow firmly raised, not amused in the slightest. Then, with no further warning, he takes off, bolting through the forest like a prized thoroughbred.

“Crane!” Abbie exclaims, somewhere between a shriek and a laugh.

Crane smiles and runs faster, leaping over a fallen tree.


End file.
